Garland (Final Fantasy I)
Garland is the main antagonist of the first Final Fantasy game. He is a renegade knight of the Castle Corneria. His character is built up more in the Dissidia series. He was voiced by . History Fall from Grace Garland was once one of Corneria's finest knights and became famous for his skill. But one day Garland, fell in love with Princess Sara, forbidden from marrying a mere Knight and when the Princess rejected him, Garland went mad; he turned on the King and kidnapped his daughter, planning to hold her life as ransom for the Kingdom of Corneria. The Events of Final Fantasy I When the 4 main characters known as the Four Warriors of Light, each holding a crystal appeared in front of the King of Cornelia. He immediately recognized them as fated heroes and requested them to rescue his daughter, Princess Sarah from the clutches of knight Garland. The four journeyed to Garland's fortress where the evil knight kept Sara. Despite Garland's claims that he'd "knock them all down", he was defeated and presumed dead. The Light Warriors then returned Sara to the King and moved their goal to stopping the "Four Fiends", monster lords who were draining the land of its life. Garland was presumed dead until the very end where the warriors discover Garland had traveled back to the past and was the reason the light of the crystals had vanished in the first place and the elements of the world were out of control: He was the one that had sent the Four Fiends into the present so that they would send him back into the past, creating a time cycle in which he would live forever. He absorbed the power of the fiends to become the hideous dark god Chaos, the ultimate foe the Warriors must defeat to restore order to the world. Becoming Chaos Once back in World A 2000 years into the past, Garland uses his power to sent the Fiends of Chaos to his time in order to cement the time-loop and become immortal. The light crystals, which maintained the balance of the world, become tainted by the evil of the Fiends, but they choose their Warriors of light to restore the world. After the Warriors of Light defeated all the fiends, they managed to travel to the past, where Garland absorbed the Fiends' power and becomes World A's version of Chaos. The heroes were able to defeat Chaos, breaking the time-loop, and erasing the event from existence. As they returned to the present, a restored Garland appeared alongside the King of Corneria and Princess Sara. ''Dissidia'' Throughout the cycles of conflict, Garland battled Cosmos's chosen warriors like Prishe and Lightning before the final cycle where he confronts a past version of the Warrior of Light. Though defeated, Garland tells the Warrior that the conflict is futile, faking his demise as he turns his attentions to the other Warriors of Chaos, helping Sorceress Ultimecia with Squall Leonheart before Zidane interferes. Making himself known to the Warrior of Light after he defeats the Emperor, Garlands reveals the true nature of the conflict's repeating itself endlessly encourages the Warrior to submit to the cycle of war, but he refuses and the two battle again. Though defeated as the Warrior of Light claims his Crystal, but Garland hints that he and the other villains allowed themselves to be defeated intentionally in order to ensure that the Warriors of Cosmos received the Crystals, as per their plan to end the conflict with the harmonious goddess Cosmos' death. But as the others start to act on their own whims, Garland remains by Chaos's side until only he remained. When Chaos awakens and describes a peculiar dream in which he governed World B harmoniously with Cosmos, Garland reveals that was how things were before the conflict and that he instigated the conflict in accordance to the Great Will, Cid of the Lunfaine. Garland tells Chaos he is predestined to be sent 2,000 years into the past by Chaos - their fates intertwined as Chaos would subconsciously convince Garland to take the path leading to his eventual change into the Chaos of World A. After being defeated by the Warrior and his allies, Garland reveals Chaos's recent plans to destroy World B with the cycle finally broken. Though the heroes question Garland's acceptance of this, Garland tells them his spirit will endure the world's destruction, and eventually he will find another cycle as he fades while vowing he and the heroes will meet again. Gallery Dissidia-FF-Garland-Conf-Init_001.jpg 1GarlandDissidiaRender.jpg 1Misc Folder (83).png DFF_GarlandvsCloud.jpg|Garland vs Cloud DFF_Lance_Charge.png Dissidia-GarlandSword.jpg garland000.jpg Garland26.png gha (4).jpg|"Miserable insect" The Cloudsea Djinn.jpg Cloudsea Djinn.jpg Garland the Cloudsea Djinn.jpg Dissidia Garland.png Trivia *Garland's love for Sara causing his fall from grace is revealed in the 20th Anniversary Ultimania, as well as the official website for the mobile game Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. His affection for her was also implied by him saying "no one touches my princess" when battling the Light Warriors in the original game. *It is unclear whether Garland ever turned evil in the revised timeline; If so, he was likely permanently defeated by the Light Warriors when they returned to the present. However, while all the present events of the game were erased from history, the battle with him in the past, which altered the present and broke the time loop, still took place, even though Garland will no longer become Chaos in the past and bring darkness to the world. Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Traitor Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Mutated Category:Mongers Category:Right-Hand Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Minion Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Vengeful Category:Damned Souls Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:God Wannabe Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Opportunists Category:Honorable Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:In Love Category:Lover Stealers